Nightmare
by animegal4ever
Summary: Am i dreaming or is this real? It cant be. If it was real no one would be singing or would they? very funny Alice looking like a goth, Emmett in a pink tux, Carlisle in a hot pink shirt and tight black pants plus many more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters nor the music. Okay?

Summary: Bella "Is this real or am I dreaming? Why is everyone singing?" I suck at summaries but its better than it sounds.

_Words like this means it is a song and some one is singing it kk wanted to make that clear_

Chapter 1

Goodnight

"Goodnight Bella" said Edward for like the millionth time tonight.

"Just one more kiss, please" whined Bella.

Edward chuckled and pressed his cold lips to a pair of warm ones.

"Go to sleep now" said Edward.

"night" said Bella.

Within minutes Bella was sleeping thanks to Edward humming Bella's lullaby in her ear.

_I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train, uh huh huh uh huh huh, _sang a voice waking Bella up.

_You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train uh huh huh uh huh huh yea, _

_Hold 'em up,_

_Here we go,_

_All the Hicks and Chicks feel the flow,_

"Emmett why are you singing in my room?" asked a confused Bella cause all she sees in her room is Emmett wearing a pink tux.

_Big black train coming round the bend,_

_Go on kin folk tell your mom and them,_

_Chugg a lugga, Chugg a lugga, Chugg a lugga_

"E-e-Emmett are you okay??" asked a freaked out Bella.

_Who? The big black neck coming' through to you boy you done fell and bumped you head uh huh,_

_That's what they said, _

_People say it's impossible, not probable, too radical, _

"Uh… Edward- uh where are you?" asked Bella looking around and not seeing Edward in the room, just seeing Emmett singing.

_But I already been on the CMA's,_

_Hell Tim McGraw said he liked the change, _

_That he likes the way my Hick-hop sounds and the way the crowd screams when I stomp the ground,_

_Now, big and black, clickty clack and I make the train jump the track like that_

"I'm sure you can now why are you in my room singing?" asked Bella once again, but is still ignored by Emmett.

_I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train, uh huh huh uh huh huh, _

_You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train uh huh huh uh huh huh yea, _

_From my deep decent deep into your ear, _

_My voice is your choice that you wanted to hear, _

"No its not" said Bella staring wide eyed at Emmett.

_Southern boy makin' noise where the buffalo roam, _

_Less denim an' bone that you might have known._

_See my ridin' into town like a desperado,_

_With a big belt buckle,_

_The Cowboy Dorado,_

_All over the World Wide Web you'll see download CBT on that MP3, _

_Speak clearly what I'm sayin' so you comprehend in the name of Hick-hop radio tune in, _

_Rollin' like thunder on to the scene, _

_Its kinda hard to describe if you know what I mean._

"No I don't know" said Bella still wide eyed.

_I never claimed to be the hardest of the brother's hard rock, _

_But I'm booming out the box,_

_Skill got you jumping out your socks._

_From Texas here I come movin' your body with the bass kick drum._

_I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train, uh huh huh uh huh huh, _

_You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train uh huh huh uh huh huh yea, _

_I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train, uh huh huh uh huh huh, _

_You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train uh huh huh uh huh huh yea, _

_I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train, uh huh huh uh huh huh, _

_You know that I play chicken with the train play chicken with the train train uh huh huh uh huh huh yea, _

_Huh, yea, one time,_

Alice walks in looking all emo, tight black pants with silver chains, a tight black T shirt with some random band written on it and her hair was black and hanging around her face.

_Get you some of that!_

"Alice thank god you're here you need to help me I think Emmett's gone crazy, he's singing." said Bella.

_Ooooo Owwww_

_This is what a woman wants…_

_Any man of mine better be proud of me_

_Even when I'm ugly he still better love me_

_And I can be late for a date that's fine_

_But he better be on time_

"You too Alice?!" cried Bella kinda creeped out cause Alice was dressed like an emo.

_Any man of mine'll say it fits just right_

_When last years dress is just a little too tight_

_And anything I do or say better be okay_

_When I have a bad hair day_

_And if I change my mind_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' _

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

"Why are you singing Alice did you have too much fun with a karaoke machine or something?" asked Bella wide eyed.

_Well any man of mine better disagree_

_When I say another woman's lookin' better than me_

_And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black_

_He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah_

_And if I changed my mind _

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line _

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' _

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' _

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

_You gotta shimmy shake_

_Make the earth quake_

_Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump_

_Heel to toe, Do Si Do _

'_Til your boots wanna break_

"_Til your feet and your back ache_

_Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore_

_Come on everyone on the floor_

_A-one two, a-three four_

_Hup two, hum_

_If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right_

_This is what a woman wants…_

"Have you and Emmett gone crazy Alice?" asked Bella.

In walks Carlisle wearing a hot pink shirt and black pants.

Hehe cliff hanger I wonder what Carlisle is going to sing, well I know but you don't. please review this is my first fanfic/songfic. Hope you like it. If you review I just might give you a cookie. The song that Emmett sang was "I Play Chicken with the Train" by Big and Rich. And Alice's song was "Any Man like Mine" by Shania Twain


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Recap

"_Have you and Emmett gone crazy Alice?" asked Bella._

_In walks Carlisle wearing a hot pink shirt and black pants. _

Chapter 2 More Singing or is Bella gone crazy

"Thank god you're here Carlisle I think Alice and Emmett have gone crazy!" said Bella.

_I turned on the evening news_

_Saw an old man being interviewed_

_Turning a hundred and two today_

_Asked him what's the secret to life_

_He looked up from his old pipe_

_Laughed and said "All I can say is…"_

"Carlisle you've gone crazy too??" asked a very confused Bella. 

_Don't Blink_

_Cause just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you_

_Wake up when you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_Don't blink_

_You just might miss your babies growing up like mine dad_

_Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your "better half"_

_Of fifty years is there in bed_

_And you're praying God takes you instead_

_Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think_

_So don't blink_

"Don't Blink I know that song." said Bella still confused.

_I was glued to my tv when it looked like he looked at me and said_

"_Best start putting first things first."_

_Cause when your hour glass runs out of sand _

_You can't flip it over and start again_

_Take every breath God gives you for what its worth_

_Don't Blink_

_Cause just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you_

_Wake up when you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_Don't blink_

_You just might miss your babies growing up like mine dad_

_Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your "better half"_

_Of fifty years is there in bed_

_And you're praying God takes you instead_

_Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think_

_So don't blink_

_So I've been tryin ta slow it down_

_I've been tryin to take it in_

_In this here today, gone tomorrow world we're livin' in_

_Don't Blink_

_Cause just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you_

_Wake up when you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_Don't blink_

_You might just miss your babies growing like mine did_

_Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your "better half"_

_Of fifty years is there in bed_

_And you're praying God takes you instead_

_Trust me friends a hundred years go faster than you think_

_So, don't blink_

_No, don't blink don't blink_

_Life goes faster than you think!_

_Don't Blink_

_Life goes faster than you think, so _

_Don't Blink, Don't Blink_

_Life goes faster than you think_

In walks Jasper wearing a white shirt, hot pink pants and hot pink high heals.

"Um.. J-Jasper are you okay??" asked Bella wide eyed.

_Yeeeaaahhhh_

_When I look in her eyes_

_It aint no surprise_

_Sparks start flyin like the 4__th__ of July_

_She gets me so hot, my heart starts a pumping_

_When we get to kissing, there aint no stoppin_

_When it comes to love_

_She aint no slacker_

_My little darlin is a firecracker _

_When I light the fuse I gotta get back quick_

_You gotta be careful with a dynamite stick_

_Son of a gun she fun to handle_

_And she packs a punch like a roman candle_

_She a pack of black cats in a red paper wrapper_

_My little darlin is a firecracker_

_We might not ought to take a roll in the hay _

_Cause we'd burn the barn down one of these days_

_Were a match made in heaven_

_And it aint no joke._

_But I'd sure I hate it see it go up in smoke _

_We got a good thing going_

_And it feels to right_

_She's a firecracker_

_She's the light of my life._

_She goes off with a great big BANG_

_Boys I tell ya it's a beautiful thing_

_She takes off you better hang on tight_

_She's a blond bottle rocket _

_In the middle of the night_

_When she makes love she's a Heart attacker_

_My little darlin is a firecracker_

_We might not ought to take a roll in the hay _

_Cause we'd burn the barn down one of these days_

_Were a match made in heaven_

_And it aint no joke._

_But I'd sure I hate it see it go up in smoke _

_We got a good thing going_

_And it feels to right_

_She's a firecracker_

_She's the light of my life._

_Uhhh Haaa_

_We got a good think going_

_And it feels so right _

_she's a firecracker_

_She's the light of my life._

_We got a good thing going_

_And it feels so right_

_She's a firecracker_

_She's the light of my life._

_She's a Firecracker_

_She's the light of my Life._

_Firecracker_

_Firecracker_

_Whooooo hoooo_

_Firecracker_

_Firecracker_

_BANG_

_Firecracker_

_Firecracker_

"your talking about Alice right??" asked Bella.

In walked Esme wearing black mini-skirt and a black cami and high heeled boots.

Chapter 2 is done. What do you think? Just one more chapter left Roselie and Esme's songs.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare

I still own nothing sadly.

Recap:

_Firecracker_

"_your talking about Alice right??" asked Bella._

_In walked Esme wearing black mini-skirt and a black cami and high heeled boots._

Chapter 3

"Esme? What happened to you?" asked a very confused Bella.

_Yeah, she blew through the door like TNT_

_Pit her hand on her hip, pointed her finger at me_

_Said I'm a whiskey drinking, cowboy chasin hell of a time._

_I like Kenny, Keith, Alan and Patsy Cline, _

"Who?" asked Bella.

_Im a full grown queen bee lookin for honey_

_Ayooo Play somethin country_

_Yeah the band took a break the DJ played P. Diddy_

_She said I don't come her to hear somethin bumpin from the city_

_Said I, I shaved my legs, I paid my money_

_Ayoo Play somethin country _

_Ayoo aw Play somethin country_

_Well the bartender yelled Y'all It's Closing time!_

_She got this wild look on her face and said Your truck or mine?_

_I know a place down the road its kinda funky_

_Ayoo aw out in the country_

_Ayoo now play somethin country_

_Crank up the band play the steel guitar, _

_Hank it up a little lets rock this bar._

_Threw back and yelled I'm a George Strait Junkie_

"You're a what?" asked Bella

_Ayoo Play somethin country_

In comes Roselie wearing Barney the dinosaur footie pajamas.

_Ayoo Play somethin country_

"Ah.. Roselie are you okay? Why are you wearing Barney?" said a weirded out Bella.

_The car wont start-its falling apart_

_I was late for work and the boss got smart_

_My panty line shows-got a run in my hose_

_My hair went flat-man I hate that_

_Just when I thought things couldn't get worse _

_I realized I forgot my purse_

_With all this stress I must confess_

_This could be worst than PMS_

_This job aint worth the pay _

_Cant wait 'til the end of the day_

_Hey Honey I'm on my way_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Honey I'm home and I had a hard day_

_Pour me a cold on and oh, by the way_

_Rub my feet, gimme something to eat_

_Fix me up my favorite treat_

_Honey, I'm back, my heads killing me _

_I need to relax and watch TV_

_Get off the phone-give the dog a bone_

_Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!_

_I broke a nail opening the mail_

_I cursed out loud cause it hurt like hell_

_This job's a pain-its so mundane_

_It sure don't stimulate my brain_

_This job aint worth the pay_

_Cant wait 'til the end of the day_

_Hey Honey I'm on my way_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Honey I'm home and I had a hard day_

_Pour me a cold on and oh, by the way_

_Rub my feet, gimme something to eat_

_Fix me up my favorite treat_

_Honey, I'm back, my heads killing me _

_I need to relax and watch TV_

_Get off the phone-give the dog a bone_

_Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!_

_Oh, rub my neck will you_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Honey I'm home and I had a hard day_

_Pour me a cold on and oh, by the way_

_Rub my feet, gimme something to eat_

_Fix me up my favorite treat_

_Honey, I'm back, my heads killing me _

_I need to relax and watch TV_

_Get off the phone-give the dog a bone_

_Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!_

In walks Edward wearing a red rose colored tux.

_I'm home, that feels much better_

"Edward thank god you're here I think everyone has gone crazy! Everyone is singing." cried Bella at the sight of Edward.

_Oh look there you go again_

_Puttin on that smile again_

_Even though I know you've had a bad day_

_Doin this doin that_

_Always puttin yourself last_

_A whole lotta give and enuff take_

_But you can only be strong so long before you break_

_So.._

_Fall _

_Go on and fall apart_

_I'll catch you everything you_

_Fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt every fear_

_Every worry every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall_

_Forget about the world tonight_

_All that's wrong and all that's right_

_Lay your head on my shoulder and let it fade awau_

_And if you wanna let go its okay_

_Fall _

_Go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you every time you_

_Fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt every fear_

_Every worry every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall_

_Hold on_

_Hold on _

_Hold on_

_Fall _

_Go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you every time you_

_Fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

_Every doubt every fear_

_Every worry every tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall_

"I love you Bella" said Edward.

"I love you too Edward." replied Bella.

"Not for long!" yelled a creepy voice from outside the window of Bella's room and in jumped….

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Bella waking up.

Edward was at Bella's side before you could blink.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Edward.

Bella didn't answer Edward's question she just looked wildly through the room as if she was looking for someone or someones.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" asked Edward making Bella look at him.

"Where is everybody?" asked Bella.

"At home I believe why?"

"It was a dream just a dream."

"What happened?" asked Edward a little worried.

"Everyone was singing" said Bella with a straight face.

Edward couldn't help but laugh, "okay what really happened?"

"Everyone was singing and was dressed really oddly like Roselie was wearing Barney. And even you were singing then a voice said not for long and I screamed." replied Bella again with a straight face.

"Oh Bella its okay no one's singing I promise, can you go back to sleep before you wake up Charlie"

"Yea night Edward." said Bella.

"Good night my silly Bella." said Edward kissing her forehead.

THE END

Well that's the end so what do you think. I had fun writing this and its my only fanfic I have completed so far. Just so you know the songs in chapter 2 were Don't Blink by Kenny Chesney and Firecracker by Josh Turner. The songs for this chapter are Play something Country by Brooks and Dunn, Honey I'm Home by Shania Twain, and Fall by Clay Walker. Sorry it took so long to update this too I have been busy with regents and school and all that fun stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to do a little poll

I want to see who wants me to write one more chapter but with Renee, Charlie and Bella's songs.

If not dont message but i want to see how many people would like me to write another chapter.

Thanx

animegal4ever


End file.
